The Four Crystals
by Nightingale-Breeze
Summary: When Raven meets a mysterious boy looking for a crystal and decides to help him, what will happen? A lot more interesting but i suck at summaries so read plz!
1. Part 1 chapter 1

Hello all and welcome to my first fic. I always thought that Raven should have a boyfriend so that's how this fic starts but not the reason for the fic. I hope someone likes it!

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone except Saber. Believe me I would definitely say if I did own them, seriously, but I don't sadly, waaah!

This is going to be a long fic. Just to warn everyone who is reading it. Hopefully you will like it!

* * *

Raven fumed as she walked into her bedroom. Another day another pointless argument with Beast Boy and another day just feeling sorry for herself. She was going to take a day off. Maybe she could just get some air somewhere and be away from Beast Boy and Cyborg for a little while. Oh well, she'd ask Robin later. He was out with Starfire now. I think they said they were going to the movies but with those two you never knew where they went anymore. They could be on Tamaran for all anyone in the Tower knew. She heard the very familiar sound of Starfire, screaming happily. I guess this meant they were home. She walked out of her bedroom and pressed the button for the elevator. When it came Robin stepped out. Starfire wasn't with him.

"Hey Robin, Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Raven. What's up?"

"I need to cool off a little, take a break, you mind if I take the rest if today and tomorrow off?"

"No problem Raven, You've been working pretty hard and if we absolutely need your help, we can call."

"Right, thanks."

"No problem" Raven goes back into her bedroom and she takes out a small bag. Inside she puts her mirror, some money and book. She closes the bag, picks it up and closes her eyes concentrating on the place she was going to go. Maine. She absolutely loved it in those mountains. It was so quiet and peaceful. She went there when she needed a rest and she definitely needed one now. She opened her eyes and found she was at the Portland Airport. Her concentration must be a little off. She was about to teleport herself when she saw a boy with spiky dark blue hair fly over the building and hit the ground. He was wearing black pants, a dark blue shirt and a black jacket. He had dark blue wristband on that was about 3 inches wide. His hands glow the same color as his hair and he flies back over the building only to be shot over again. Raven ran over to this strange person to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay? Do you need help? What's going on?" Raven asks.

"I'm fine, Help would be nice, and there's something throwing airplanes around" the boy said.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Raven flies over and sees a dragon throwing around airplanes ad shooting fire. The dragon has a thin body with a stubby tail and neck. Its scales are red, and it has a turtle-like shell on its back. The dragon has thin limbs with three closely-mounted digits on each foot that end in very long claws. It has small, graceful, wide-set wings running from its shoulders to its lower back. Its head is narrow and it has a mouth that takes up most of its face. It has oval nostrils. The dragon has narrow eyes that are aquamarine. It has tiny, pointed ears. Tendrils surround its mouth. Bony knobs surround its nostrils. It sees Raven and throws an airplane at her but she yells "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" and the airplane lands on the ground. She throws Telekinetic blasts at the dragon but nothing seemed to penetrate its scales. The dragon, now troubled by Raven's ability to stop anything that the dragon throw at her, spreads its wings and flew off.

"I think I accidentally teleported myself to the middle age. No one sees dragons anymore." She flies back over to the boy.

"Thanks." The boy said.

"No problem. What's your name?" Raven says while healing him.

"Saber."

"I'm Raven"

"I feel a lot better, thanks."

"No problem, It's what I do. Well I'd better be going"

"Where are you going?"

"To the mountains."

"Hey that's where I'm headed. Let me accompany you."

"Sure" Raven picks up her bag and turns back to Saber. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Raven closes her eyes and teleports them both to the mountains. There is a little cabin. Saber seems a little surprised.

"I'm telekinetic. So I can teleport, sorry about that."

"No problem, that's one way to travel fast."

"Want to come in?"

"Sure. You live here?"

"No, I just come here when I need to get some rest and take a break from the real world."

"Cool." Raven and Saber walk in and Raven opens the window letting the mountain air in.

"So what are your powers? I told you about mine and you seemed to have some." Raven asks calmly while motioning for Saber to sit down in one of the chairs.

Saber sits and he answers Raven, "When my hands glow dark blue like this, they came cut through anything, even the strongest Titanium."

"Cool."

"So where do you usually live?"

"Jump City."

"Oh. Where's that?"

"California." (A/N- Right?)

"Oh. Sounds nice"

"Not really. Its always hectic." They talk for about an hour and then Saber says he'd better go look for what he was looking for

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help you."

"I don't know"

"You can at least tell me what it is"

"It's a crystal that's supposed to help me get stronger."

"I don't mind helping you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, sounds fun"

"Thanks"

"No Problem. So can you give me details about this crystal?"

"Its said that it can only be found it the mountains in Maine. Its supposed to be a light blue color and it is supposed to strengthen someone's powers."

"Cool. I can help you. Lets starts looking. I know this place about a mile that way" Raven points to the east "That has a bunch of crystals. Maybe its there."

"Okay, thanks for helping me"

"No Problem"

* * *

Okay I'm gonna leave it there for today. I hope you liked it. Please review but if you flame I WILL FLAME YOU BACK. SO NO FLAMES! But I need a name for the crystal. Anyway, see you next Update!

T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S

Teen Titans Lets go!


	2. Part 1 chapter 2

Yay! Here's Chapter 2! I'm Hyper! Okay anyway. This is Chapter 2 and I hope you like it.

* * *

Raven begins to look around for a light blue crystal. She sees quartz, rose quartz, and tons of other crystals, but no light blue.

"So what's the name of the crystal anyway?"

"Not sure. The people I talked to just referred to it as the Strength Crystal." Saber replies, his blue hair blowing in the wind.

"Oh." Raven sees a small crystal that was glowing. She knelt down in the grass to look at it. She picks it up and sees it is light blue.

"Hey Saber I think I found it." Saber walks over.

"That's it! That is so cool! Thanks Rae." Saber blushes.

"No Problem" Raven blushes too. "Your welcome to stay at the cabin tonight. I have an extra room."

"Thanks. I want to see if that works though."

"Okay." Raven hands it to him and he holds it in his hand.

"Have anything I can chop?"

"How about some fire wood."

"Okay." Saber slashes at a tree. His hands cut right through it.

"Wow."

"Tell me about it. It used to take force to cut through something, Its like I just went through it this time."

"It works. That is so cool." Saber attaches it to his wrist band and it locks in.

"Cool. Now I'll always have the power. Thank you so much for helping me Raven, Seriously."

"No problem. Lets go back to the cabin"

"Okay." Raven teleports them back to the cabin. They go inside. Its pretty late so Saber goes to the room Raven is letting him stay in and Raven goes to her room. The next morning she wakes up early to the sound of her communicator going off. She takes it off her bedside table and opens it up.

"Yes Robin? What are you waking me up at 5 for?"

"Its 2."

"Oh yeah time difference, anyway, what do you need?"

"We've been having Dragon Attacks all night. We weren't going to call you but we need your help."

"That's strange. I fought a dragon yesterday. Anyway I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Okay, thanks Raven"

"No Problem." She puts away the communicator and gets out of bed. She goes into the kitchen and puts a pot of water on. Saber walks out of the other bedroom.

"Hey Saber, Listen. There's been a change in my schedule. My friends in Jump City are having Dragon Trouble and I need to go back. Sorry"

"No Problem. Can I come with you?"

"Huh?"

"Can I come with you? To Jump City"

"I guess so but don't you just want to stay here, Jump City is kinda far away and there's a time difference and there is the whole problem with it being a lot more hectic there."

"That's okay, I'd like to get out of Maine anyway."

"Okay. Let me get my stuff and then we can go. Raven finishes her tea and gets her stuff from her bedroom. Then she walks back out to where Saber is waiting for her by the door. She walks over and teleports them to Jump City. She teleports them to about a block away from the dragons. They were huge. There were three of them and they all had a specific color to them. One as glowing a light pink, One a light green and one a light red. In their chests were a crystal about the same size as the one Saber had in his wrist band.

"Need help here?"

"Okay. You do owe me" Raven flies over and so does Saber. Saber slashes through one of the dragons and Raven shoots telekinetic blasts at another. One of the dragons sees Saber's crystal and it motions to another. The dragons fly away.

"Oooookaaaay" Raven says. "what happened?"

"Its almost as if they left when thy saw my crystal" Robin an the others walk over.

"Hey Raven, who's your new friend?" Robin says.

"This is Saber. I met him in Maine when I went there for my time off. I helped him out and he asked if he could come back over here. So I said he could come."

"Hi Saber. I'm Robin, This is Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy"

"Hey dude. What's up?" Beast Boy says.

"Not Much" Saber replies.

"Hello Saber. May I ask you a question?" Starfire says in her usual happy tome of voice.

"Sure I guess." Saber replies. Raven slaps her forehead.

"Where did you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color and Would you like to be my friend?"

"I thought you said 1 question. Earth, Raven teleported me, Dark Blue, and I guess as long as you don't want to kill me, long story."

"Hello New friend!" She pulls him into a death hug.

"Sure feels like you want to kill me!" Saber shouts and Starfire puts him down.

"Sorry."

"No Problem."

"So dude what's up, why you in town?"

"Just felt like getting away for a while. Things haven't been to good for me in Maine. And I was wondering. As soon as Raven described who she was I remembered who you guys were and its always been my dream to join the Titans."

"We'll think about it." Robin said. Saber's eyes showed happiness. "But until we decide, if you need a place to stay, you can always crash at the Tower."

"Thanks." Saber said. Saber followed them back to the Tower and they went inside. By now they had extra bedrooms and guest bedrooms so Saber put his stuff down in the guest bedroom. Then he went downstairs. Raven was sipping Herbal Tea while Cyborg and Beast Boy faced off in video games. Robin and Starfire were, well who knows where.

Raven sighed as she sipped his herbal tea. Robin and Starfire had gone up to the roof. Cyborg and Beast Boy were screaming. She saw Saber walk in, He walked over to her.

"Hey Rae. I just wanted to thank you for this."

"No Problem. You're really powerful, especially with that crystal." All of the sudden Raven heard a scream and a crash coming from the roof. Cyborg , Beast Boy, and Saber seemed to have heard it too. Raven ran up the stairs toward the roof with her friends not very far behind. They saw Starfire battling a dragon who had Robin in her hand. The dragon had turquoise scales.

"There you are Saber, you finally come out of hiding?" The dragon said.

"What do you want with me?" Saber asked as his hands starting glowing blue.

"I want the crystal of strength."

* * *

I'm gonna leave it there. Its sorta a cliffie but not really. Anyway, I'm going to be writing a sequel to this story. I'm not sure what it will be about yet, but its far off. This is going to be a long fic. This is only Part 1 of the fic. There's like 10 parts with 3 or 4 chapters in each. I'm not sure. I haven't counted. Anyway, See you later! I may need someone to help me with the sequel. Oh and if anyone steals Saber, I will get angry. Please Review, No flames, you get the point. There is going to be battles in this story that have almost all of the original villain plus a few I made up. I will probably have 1 or 2 chapters to do with Slade and why he wants Raven. I'm really bad at writing abut Slade, I just cant get his personality right. If you have any suggestions, you can put them in a review, but DON'T FLAME ME. I also may change the title of this story (if that is possible) Because the four crystals only really come up in the first 5 or 6 or something like that chapters. I don't know though. I may make it so that they come up throughout the whole fic. Still need Crystal names and now I need Dragon names. This may have random appearances by characters from other shows, but I'm not sure. Bye! Seriously Bye. Why are you still here? Bye! 


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

Okay for everyones info, I am sorry this took so long, I thought I had already uploaded this chappie. But I didnt so sorry!

Someone asked me if this was becoming a Jake Long Crossover and the answer for anyone who is reading this is no. Maybe a random appearance. Maybe. But not a crossover. This isn't even a crossover with Justice League. This isn't a crossover at all! Get it through your heads people!

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone except Saber and the dragons. Well some of them.

* * *

"My crystal?" Saber said with surprise while holding his wrist." No way"

"Its not yours"

"I found it"

"You have no right to take it."

"Its not yours either."

"Ah but he is a human and I am a dragon. He can never beat me."

"Yes. I can!" Saber's hands glowed a dark blue and he slashed the dragon in half. The dragons wounds just seemed to go away.

"No way, what's going on?" Saber says. He hadn't even hurt the dragon, but it had dropped Robin. Raven was healing him now.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have the crystal of healing. You cant beat me. Another time Saber, another time" The dragon flies off.

"Why'd it leave?" Raven asks.

"Who knows." Saber replies.

"I'll do some research on these two crystals and upgrade the systems to defend against dragons." Cyborg says. He walks back into the Tower. Everyone follows him.

"Do dragons follow you?" Raven asks Saber while they are walking inside.

"Apparently." Saber replies. There was a knock on the Tower door.

"I'll get it" Raven says. She flies downstairs and opens the door.

"Hi, I heard you were having dragon trouble" It was a boy and his sister and their grandpa (A/N- A RANDOM APPEARENCE NOT A CROSSOVER)

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm Jake Long. This is my sister Hailey and my grandpa. We deal with magical creatures everyday."

"Okay... go home kid" Raven closes the door but Jake knocked again.

"Do NOT Aggravate me" Raven says aggravated

"Hang on a sec G. Dragon Up!" Jake turns into a small red dragon in blast of fire. Hailey turns into a purple one and the grandpa into a blue one.

"That's nice but I still think you cant help us." With that Raven closes the door and walks back up stairs. She walks to her bedroom and closes the door. Then she starts meditating. I a few minutes there is a knock on her door. She walks over and opens it a crack.

"Yes?" Raven asks

"Hey its me" Saber replies. Raven walks out of her bedroom. She closes her door behind her.

"Listen I just wanted to apologize for the trouble I caused your team with this stupid crystal." Saber says.

"Hey, Its no problem"

I'm not finished. I tried to take the wrist band off but it wont come off. The jewel is part of me now." The screen switches to images of Saber yanking and pulling at his wristband with no luck.

"Really?" Raven asks.

"Yeah."

"Wow

"I know. But, I just wanted to apologize"

"Its not your fault"

"See you later"

"Yeah" Saber walks down the hall into the guest bedroom and Raven turns around to go back into her bedroom when suddenly she hears Saber scream. She runs down the hall to find Saber unconscious in the dragon that had attacked them earlier hand. The dragon as flying back toward the mountains. Raven hits the alert button quickly and files after the dragon. Starfire sees her fly after the dragon and waits for the others. The she explains what is going on and they try to find a signal from Raven's communicator but she flies in the tower before they can trace it.

"He's somewhere in the mountains. That dragon can fly fast."

When Saber woke up he found himself in a chair chainedup being watched by a girl with long red hair about his age and a boy who looked about 17 with dark green hair.

"Where am I?" Saber asks.

"Our Lair. Now give us the crystal of Strength." The boy said.

"Why do you want it? And what happened to the dragon that brought me here?"

"Silly boy. I am the dragon" the girl replies while a blast of fire turns her into the dragon that had brought him here. Then she turns back.

"Okay... well sorry to tell you but I cant give you the jewel."

"Why not?"

"Two reasons 1. I cant move my hands to take it off, and 2. I cant take it off anyway."

"Its already absorbed its power into your body? It took Gredham three weeks before the crystal of wisdom absorbed its power."

"Who's Gredham?"

"Oh yes I forgot to introduce us" the boy says." I am Gredham Great dragon of the west and she is Dredlia my little sister."

"We have 3 of the four sacred crystals and we want yours."

"Where's the third one. I see wisdom, healing and strength but where's the last one?" Saber was trying to stall for time so that he could finish cutting his bindings. They were made of really strong metal, Saber wasn't sure which one. He finished cutting and made it look like he was still tied up.

"Right here. The jewel of immortality."

"Well good because your going to need that advantage when your battling me." Saber lashes out of his restraints and breaks the crystal of healing on Dredlia's chest.

"How... How did you do that?"

"You should know by now that I cannot be restrained by any type of metal, especially with this jewel." Saber lashes toward Dredlia before she can turn herself into a dragon.

* * *

I'm going to leave it there because I am now not sure what is going to happen. Who knows maybe I'll have 2 more chapters I this part. I'm not sure. I'll probably have 1 more chapter in this part and then a mini part, maybe 2 chapters at the most. Not sure. Review! NO FLAMES! Bye! 


End file.
